familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Monterey, Tennessee
|blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 1294185 |website = |footnotes = }} Monterey is a town in Putnam County, Tennessee, United States. The population was 2,850 at the 2010 census. It is part of the Cookeville, Tennessee Micropolitan Statistical Area. History Around the beginning of the twentieth century, Monterey was a resort town that boasted seven hotels and drew summer people who came to enjoy the cool temperatures and mountain scenery. With the invention of the automobile, Monterey became less of a resort town. The hotels closed and the town's economy became dependent on railroad maintenance, coal mining, and logging. The Standing Stone was a -tall rock that once stood upright on a sandstone ledge in the area. It was the legendary boundary between Cherokee and Shawnee territory and marked the Cherokee Tallonteeskee Trail. The remnant of this stone is preserved in Monterey, where a Standing Stone Celebration of Native American Heritage is held each October. The red brick Monterey High School building was torn down in early 2013; a new high school is currently under construction where the old building stood. Geography Monterey is located at (36.145291, -85.265757). According to the United States Census Bureau, the town has a total area of , of which, of it is land and 0.34% is water. Monterey lies at the western edge of the Cumberland Plateau area of Middle Tennessee, approximately east of Nashville, Tennessee and the same distance west of Knoxville, Tennessee. It is accessible by road on Interstate 40, exits 300 and 301, U.S. Highway 70, as well as State Routes 62, 84, and 164. The sources of the Calfkiller River and the Falling Water River are both located just west of Monterey, on opposite sides of I-40. Demographics }} As of the census of 2000, there were 2,717 people, 1,029 households, and 697 families residing in the town. The population density was 920.9 people per square mile (355.6/km²). There were 1,141 housing units at an average density of 386.7 per square mile (149.3/km²). The racial makeup of the town was 88.81% White, 0.92% African American, 0.04% Native American, 0.18% Asian, 9.09% from other races, and 0.96% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 16.34% of the population. There were 1,029 households out of which 31.4% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 50.0% were married couples living together, 12.9% had a female householder with no husband present, and 32.2% were non-families. 28.4% of all households were made up of individuals and 13.9% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.54 and the average family size was 3.06. In the town the population was spread out with 24.7% under the age of 18, 9.7% from 18 to 24, 26.8% from 25 to 44, 21.8% from 45 to 64, and 16.9% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 37 years. For every 100 females there were 95.0 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 89.1 males. The median income for a household in the town was $23,550, and the median income for a family was $28,603. Males had a median income of $21,772 versus $18,895 for females. The per capita income for the town was $12,265. About 22.1% of families and 27.6% of the population were below the poverty line, including 38.4% of those under age 18 and 16.5% of those age 65 or over. Notable people *Charlotte Burks, Tennessee State Senator. *Tommy Burks,former Tennessee State Senator *Kim Blaylock,Putnam County Executive References External links * Monterey High School * Burks Middle School * Uffelman Elementary School * Monterey Branch Library * Hilltop Express Newspaper Category:Towns in Putnam County, Tennessee Category:Towns in Tennessee Category:Cookeville, Tennessee micropolitan area